His Name is Erisol
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: His name, is Sollux Captor. His name, is Eridan Ampora. He's an eleventh grader at Skia High School and he's amazing with computers. He's in the eleventh grade at Skia High school and he's an artistic genius. [EriSol] (slightly smutty, but not bad enough to be rated M I don't think.)


His name, is Sollux Captor.

He's an eleventh grader at Skia High School and he's amazing with computers.

So amazing, in fact, I still don't understand why he's even still at school when he could probably be doing something so much more worth his time.

I think he only stays for his girlfriend.

He is a lisping douchebag that I hate.

I hate him so much, I some how fell in love with the asshole.

Which sucks because A.) he's straight and has a girlfriend.

and B.) I'm straight (read: not straight) and don't have a girlfriend.

All I have is Feferi, and I don't even like her like that anymore.

I'm starting to think I never actually even liked her like that to begin with.

She knows this.

She has a crush on him too.

She doesn't know I like him though.

I've never told her.

Pretty sure I never fucking will.

He doesn't know I like him.

He hates me.

He thinks I hate him too.

Which is for the best, because honestly I do.

He hates my speech problem, it makes him mad.

His only family is Mituna Captor, a senior dating Terezi's older sister.

Mituna is in love with his best friend, Kurloz.

Sollux found about it a while back.

He didn't care.

He never cares.

He also hates my older brother Cronus, because Cronus has a thing for Mituna.

Which, isn't new, Cronus has a thing for everyone.

He has a weird addiction to honey.

His favorite color is yellow.

He wears 3D glasses that I hate because they hide his eyes.

He has really pretty eyes.

One is a bright ocean blue, and the other is a cute hazel red brown color thing.

His voice is fantastic, even though he doesn't sing much because of his lisp.

He doesn't know I've heard him sing.

He practices in the band room after school sometimes.

He doesn't know I pass by the band room on the way to Art Club.

He never will.

His name, is Sollux Captor.

And he doesn't know I somehow fell for him.

...

Today, like everyday, you wake to the sound of your brothers alarm clock. He never hears it, but you do. You sleepily make your way out of bed and start the daily chore of getting ready.

Taking the clothes you set out last night from your closet and walking into the bathroom, you start to plan out the rest of your day.

Starting with trying to find a way to get that bastard in your computer class to look at you.

You accidentally squeeze the toothpaste tube too hard and it splatters all over the sink. You mumble something sleepily and decide to deal with the mess later.

You slide your toothbrush over some of the spilliage and start brushing your teeth. You don't hurry, you have no reason to, and decide to take your time in fact. Gotta take good care of your teeth after all.

"Sport, you better hurry up in there. I'm about ta burst." you hear Cronus yawn as he bangs on the door.

"Beauty takes time, Cro. You can wait." you mumble back, not even caring if he does really burst out there. It's not your mess to clean up.

You take even more time with your hair, just to make it perfect. Maybe it will make him notice you more? Possibly, possibly not. You can never be sure with him.

Next with the clothes you picked out last night.

And then out the door, just like that. No breakfast, because you are in a bit of a hurry to catch up with Sollux before he leaves.

You kind of need him for a ride since you missed the bus. Again.

This time, not on purpose. Kind of.

...

"You need me for what?" he asks again, carefully avoiding any words with an 's' sound in it. Sad, you love that stupid lisp of his.

"I need a ride, Sol. I missed the bus again." you repeat to him, for the third time. Not that you mind taking to him, but you would rather talk about something else.

"Well, okay then. Get in." he finally agrees, opening his own door and getting in. You stand there for a moment smiling like an idiot before climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in.

He reaches over and turns on the radio to his favorite station. You know it's his favorite because its the only one he listens to. Ever.

You pretend to hate the kind of music he listens to, but you actually quite enjoy it.

Why? You don't really now, but you do.

And it's not just because he likes it, you swear.

"Sol, don't you evver listen to anything wworth a shit?" you ask, looking at him out of the corner of your eye. He frowns, and keeps his eyes on the road.

"Thith ith worth a thit." he grumbles at you.

Silently, you celebrate victory, because you got him to lisp. And you love his lisp.

It's kinda...cute.

"Wwhatevver, Sol."

...

When you get to school, Sollux usually kicks you out a block before. But today, for whatever reason, he takes you all the way to the parking lot.

You could almost scream your so happy. Because that means you get to spend more time with him.

"Hey, Sol. You hanging wwith Arr after school today?" you ask him, already knowing the answer to be yes.

"Actually, no. I'm braking up with her." he says after a moment.

You freeze, mid-step and stare at him. He stops when he realizes you're not walking next to him anymore and looks back at you.

"Wwhy?" you ask him finally, hope and worry worming their way into you. He half-smiles at you and that hope blooms into a flower.

"You know why, you fucking idiot." you almost don't hear him say it, he says it so quietly.

Then he's gone, whisked away with the crowd of people.

More like, mass of bodies that torment your very being.

And god, you can't wait to get to your computer class.

...

"Fef! Oh my cod you'll nevver believve wwhat happened!" you shout to your best friend the moment you see her.

She leans against your locker door and you have to nudge her a little bit to get her to move.

She doesn't look away from what she's staring at, and it takes you a moment to notice that it's not a what she's staring at, it's a WHO.

She's staring at...well...him.

Sollux.

She lets out a sigh of longing when he passes by and he doesn't seem to notice. He does, however, glance at you, and give a small wave.

You wave back as you feel your face heat up.

Feferi sighs longingly again and you turn to her.

"He's breaking up wwith Arr today, maybe you should ask him out?" you suggest, knowing that even if she did, he would probably say no. He's been skirting around her ever since 5th grade when he found out she thought he was cute.

She sighs again and you decide that's all your going to get out of her this morning and grab your things for the day.

A piece of notebook paper sticks out of your math notebook and you flip to the page it's on.

It's a note, with 'ED' written on it. You glance up at Feferi to see her still staring after Sollux with glossy eyes.

You stuff the note in your pocket before she see's it and shut your locker.

"I'll see you latter then?" you wave goodbye to her as you make your way to first period. She waves back, but doesn't tear her eyes away from him.

...

You have to steel yourself in order to wait until at least third hour before you open the note.

And you almost regret waiting that long.

'_Okay, 2o here'2 the deal, you and II both know why II'm breakiing up wiith AA. Meet me at the bleacher2 duriing lunch'_

You almost scream. Almost. You muffle the squeal that does manage to break free in your scarf and try to calm your breathing.

Because yeah, you're pretty sure you know why he broke up with her.

Because he told you a couple nights ago when he was drunk that he was in love with you.

Of course, you pretty much thought he was joking, or that it was just because he was drunk.

Besides, you always knew he was straight.

Or, thought he was straight.

This, this though, makes your heart skip.

And you can't wait until lunch.

"What's got you so giggly, Eridan?" Vriska asks, sitting next to you and smiling in that weird way of hers. You look over at her and just shake your head, still smiling like an idiot.

Because holly shit you're doing this.

You are actually going to go meet him at the bleachers during lunch.

...

You nearly panic when you walk into your computer class.

You sit in front of him. And goddamn you can't even contain yourself.

You try to at least calm down, and you almost have your breathing under control when he walks in.

And that just screws up everything because now you can't breathe again. How do you even do that? You don't remember.

He smiles at you when he sees you, and you look away from him, fearing he might sense the fact that you forgot how to breathe properly.

The bell rings just as he takes his seat and you can't even focus on what the teacher is even saying because holly shit, Sollux is right the fuck there.

And then your working on that day's lesson, and you can't even see what you're trying to type, because you're too busy trying not to stare at him.

Why did the teacher have to put you right in front of him?

This is insane.

You feel something wrap around your ankle and you look down to see both his feet on either side of yours.

You move your other foot so that its on the other side of his and you can't help the rush of emotions you feel.

Mostly hope.

And that stupid crush feeling you get every time he even looks at you.

This, this basically states how he feels, you think.

You hope.

He moves closer, and his knee bumps yours.

You unconsciously move so that your even closer, and both of you have your knees between the others.

You don't even feel as awkward as you probably should, because well, this is Sollux you're talking about here. Why would you ever feel awkward?

...

One more hour to go before lunch and wow are you nervous. You can't even talk to anyone about it, because no one even knows that you like him.

Well, except for maybe him? You aren't even sure if he knows or not, because you technically never told him.

"Eridan, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Kanaya puts a hand on your shoulder, and you smile at her.

"Actually, I feel kinda nervvous." you tell her. She raises an eyebrow at you and you just smiles at her again.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Sollux, would it?" you feel your face heat up and she smiles at you "Well, at least that brought some color back into your face."

...

You still don't understand why your school just HAD to get an indoor gym with bleachers and everything. But now, you are kind of okay with it because well, Sollux.

Why are you even doing this?

You are a nervous wreak right now.

Honestly, why the FUCK are you doing this?

Just because he asked you to.

Or rather, he kinda told you to.

And who are you to deny him of anything?

Which is stupid, because you shouldn't have to answer to him at all, you are not his. And he is not yours.

Yet.

"ED. You fucking bathtard, get over here." you hear Sollux whisper. You look around for him, and see no one.

And then you look _under_ the bleachers.

Why the hell is he-oh.

"Sol, wwhat the fuck." you grumble as you slip your way under the bleachers and make your way over to him.

He doesn't even answer you, and the moment you get close enough, he takes your face in his hands and kisses you hard.

You freeze, because what the fuck, and then realize that he's kissing you.

Sollux Captor is fucking kissing you.

He pulls away from you, but wraps his arms around your waist and pulls so that your hips collide.

"Tho...that happened." he mumbles, bumping your foreheads together.

You almost laugh at how ridiculous that sounds.

"Yeah it did." you whisper back. "Can...can it happen again?" you are almost afraid he will push you away and be grossed out, but he just smiles and kisses you again.

At first, you find his teeth annoying because they keep getting in the way, but then you resolve to just running your tongue along them. Which just so happens to bring some interesting sounds from him, and you find them all adorable.

He gets you back though, by running his hands up your shirt and rubbing circles in your skin.

You pull back from him, and flush deeper when you look down at the saliva string that connects you both together. He licks his lips and it breaks.

You lean in to kiss him again and he lifts your legs up so that they are on either side of him.

Your legs lock around his back and he pushes you against the wall at the back of the bleachers.

How he's holding you up, you'll never know, but god is this fantastic.

He detaches from your mouth a licks up your neck.

And oh my fuck did you just moan, did you really just moan?

He smirks into your skin and bucks against you.

It's only then that you realize he's hard.

And hey, look at that, so are you.

And fuck does that feel amazing.

"Sol...lux..." his name slips out of your mouth before you even realize it and he bucks at you again.

"God ED, thay it again." he mumbles into your neck, still moving his hips against yours.

Why is he so good at this.

"Sollux." you almost moan his name, but manage to hold back what little dignity you have left as you tug at his hair.

He hums and his lips are on yours again. And wow he really tastes like honey.

You are really starting to like the taste of honey.

You feel a build up in the pit of your stomach and you break the kiss to try and tell him, but all that comes out is another moan.

Wow you're pathetic.

"Eridan. 'M gonna...God ED." his lips are soft and you just can't get enough of them right now.

You both cry out at the same time as you release.

...

**Alright, here's part one of the sister story to 'His Name is DaveKat'.**

**Look good so far? **

**I SUCK AT SMUT! IM SO SORRY PRISSY, I TRIED. **

**Eh, leave a review?**

**Still doing requests guys!**


End file.
